narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mystical Palm Technique
Chakra Scalpel? I wonder why ppl say that this technique is the same as the Chakra Scalpel, I mean there's not much evidence pertaining to it being the same technique. :And what evidence is there to say it isn't the same technique, last I checked chakra scalpel was a fan name and there was no separate official name given for use of this technique in that mode. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 20, 2008 @ 04:59 (UTC) Well some evidence shows that a number of few websites show these as 2 different jutsu, plus the techniques are not similar in use. The Mystical Palm focuses more on healing and uses green chakra. The Chakra Scalpel uses jarring, intense blue chakra to sever muscle and weaken them. Granted, they have a few similarites, but their differences are significant. :Note that just cause other sites on the internet list it that way does not make for a good citation. That only shows the weight of speculation in favor of one possibility, and is largely influenced by when fansubs create names. Do remember "Kira Hachi", we mistranslated that here by mistake and it spread throughout the internet, if we used that as a citation we'd be using a completely false name right now. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 20, 2008 @ 05:35 (UTC) well, u can also note the significant differences between the 2 to spur a separation of the techniques. :The differences in modes is already noted in the article. But there is no jutsu name for the other "separate jutsu" so you can hardly split it. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 20, 2008 @ 05:40 (UTC) it was actually called Chakra no Mesu, and during the fight between Kabuto and Tsunade, when he used it on her, Tsunade seemed somewhat unfamiliar with the technique. --AMTNinja 05:44, 20 December 2008 (UTC) What she seemed was surprised with Kabuto's application of the technique, saying he was/could be best than her at her prime. Omnibender - Talk - 14:32, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Chakra Scalpel Ok I'm here to petition to make Mystical Palm and Chakra Scalpel 2 seprate articles. I know some say its the same technique, and it may be. But we don't know that for sure! The chakra scalpel is very different from the mystical palm as the latter is a healing technique (Green chakra), while the chakra scalpel is an offensive medical ninjutsu (Blue chakra). Plus, in the ultimate ninja series, Kabuto uses this technique and calls it "Chakra Dissection Blade" I thouhgt about putting it on the mystical palm article but that would be too many names for just one technique so I figure we just make a Chakra Scalpel article and simply link the two articles to refer to each toehr to still show they are very similar. It's worth a try right? AMTNinja (talk) 23:11, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :I did some research and I'd like to say two things. :# You're wrong about the being an offensive technique. Kabuto using it in an offensive way was extremely unusual and required great skill. It's simply a technique used for surgery just like a normal scalpel. :# You're right about it being different from the Mystical Palm Technique. Mysstical Palm Technique accelerates the body's healing. It cannot in any way be used to make incisions. The Chakra Scalpel is one of the many medical ninjutsu that went unexplained in the manga and databooks, like the Cursed Seals used stabilise Kimimaro and to heal Chōji after the "Rescue Sasuke" arc. There was a short mention of them in the second databook in an article discussing medical ninjutsu in general. There was probably not enough interesting information about them to warrant a separate jutsu article. However, there is no doubt that the Chakra Scalpel is not the Mystical Palm Technique. :--ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:34, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Ok cool, so if it IS different from it, then it really shouldn't be in the same article. And maybe if Chakra Scalpel isn't a real jutsu per se, it's used a lot in media pertaining to Kabuto, especially in games. So I'm still for making a completely new article. What do you think? AMTNinja (talk) 23:40, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :I think the information we have is enough to give the Chakra Scalpel its own article. It definitely shouldn't be included in this article. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:14, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Distance Kabuto showed the ability to use the mystical palm technique from a distance of at least a couple of feet away to heal sakura when she was injured by the four tailed Naruto. I think the ability to be used from a certain distance should be mentioned.--Mpc797 (talk) 03:08, January 8, 2010 (UTC) no Jutsu? Why is this technique written as "Shōsen Jutsu" and not "Shōsen no Jutsu", as is typical of jutsu that prefix "-technique"? --Ech0six (talk) 11:02, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :There's no no (の) in the Japanese. Technique (術, jutsu) is still there. ~SnapperT '' 15:31, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::And that's right out of the databook? --Ech0six (talk) 16:58, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes. ''~SnapperT '' 20:15, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Who writes the databook anyway? I've noticed a couple discrepancies in them and when applied to the manga.Shieldmaiden(talk) 20:57, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Kishimoto--Deva 27 (talk) 20:58, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Medical Ninjutsu: Ferocious Flash instead of healing this can be an attack shown in the accel games. :It's offensive capabilities are noted in the article. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:44, July 5, 2010 (UTC) No hands Didn't Sakura use the Mystical Palm Technique in the Kazekage Arc without her hands. It was when the poisoned sword was lodged in her abdomen and there was the mystical palm's glowing green chakra on the wound. She didn't touch it with her hands, she was exerting the chakra out. (talk) 23:36, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :I can't speak for the anime, but for that scene in the manga she seems to have her hand on her abdomen while the wound is healing. ''~SnapperT '' 23:41, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :Pardon me. After I wrote that I went back to the scan and I guess it looked like her hand was there. And then I came back and replied to this. But one thing, though, because it looked like her hand was under it and not on the wound. I don't know what analysis would be correct, though. I think they mean Here which looks to me like she's not touching the wound but grabbing the sword. Even she she does put her hand on her abdomen it doesn't look like her hand is really doing anything--Cerez365™☺ 23:59, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Training Is it worth including the image of the fish on the scroll Sakura was training on to learn this technique? Or a mention? SimAnt 03:26, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::it is a good idea. my opinion is that stuff that explain stuff should be the most imagetic as possible. like infographics and stuff for example, so easy and instantaneous to understand, most times.Holyn (talk) 03:33, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Yhup. Something like that will want a ref as well.--Cerez365™ 04:19, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Hinata Hmmm, makes me wonder. We didn't see that greenish chakra... -- (talk) 17:12, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm, yes we did, watch the episode again, Hinata used the mystical palm when she healed the injured civilians..!! :)--Omojuze (talk) 20:25, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :07.00 of episode 293 if I'm correct--Omojuze (talk) 20:28, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::7:00 is where the opening theme song starts for me. And the only other source indication I've seen in the wiki so far is 23:20, which is the actual duration of the entire file of the episode in the stream. Can someone give me an actual time-frame when this happens? Omnibender - Talk - 21:05, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Wait, I'm on it.Norleon (talk) 21:49, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :::: here you go.Norleon (talk) 21:56, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Would that make Hinata a medical-nin? --[[User:Aged Goblin|''The Goblin]] 22:20, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know, Karin is not defined as a medical nin either. So I don't think we should Hinata label as one.Norleon (talk) 22:25, December 13, 2012 (UTC) I don't think she should be classified as such, neither should Hashirama as a matter of fact. It's a case where: know medical ninjutsu: not medical ninja.--Cerez365™ (talk) 06:23, December 14, 2012 (UTC)